Love Awakening
by RareSmutWriter
Summary: Cianna and UberHaxorNova (James) have been dating for a little bit, and now it was time for the first real adventure involving the shower and the bedroom. They fall in love for the right reasons. *extreme smut*


I woke up. I didn't remember what happened until I realized that James was laying in my bed next to me, and my legs were intertwined with his. I startled at first, almost waking him up. But he was sleeping deeply, his breath methodically streaming in and out. I settled my head back down on his chest again, and I remembered what had happened last night. We had been talking for a while, even though I didn't want him to know that I was a fan at first. Things can happen in weird ways, let me tell you. He decided that it was worth going on a date with me. And then another, and another. Soon enough, I knew it could have ended up like this. He was so sweet in real life. Either way, we ended up in my bed.

Last night, I lost my virginity. But I didn't tell James that I was, because I didn't want him to not fuck me. He found it out for himself. It escalated really fast. I remember being at the restaurant with him, and he was such a gentleman. While leaving, I remember sitting in the car gazing at his muscular arms and his buttoned pants. I just wanted to rip them off of him. Then one thing led to another. I ended up going down on him in the car as he drove to my house. I have never sucked a dick before but all I wanted to do was please him. I couldn't resist any longer and neither could he. That's the first time I saw his dick. That's also the first time that I even went down on anyone. I didn't expect it to be so big. I knew he was going to be hung, but it was like 8 inches. I couldn't fit the whole thing in my mouth, but he didn't force it either, which I really appreciated. I gladly choked on his 8 inch cock while he tried not to crash the car. He told me to stop before he actually came. I didn't want to stop, but I also wanted to wait for him to get to my house before I could taste him.

"NNg… Cianna, please I don't want to… nnhg." I had to stop, even though his moans made me want to go even further than already was happening in the car. We finally get my house, and I notice that I had the house to myself. I could scream and enjoy myself as much as I wanted to. I stuff his junk back into his underwear, but he was already out of the car and holding his pants up because they were unbuttoned. I ran to the door to unlock it, meanwhile I was shaking and he was breathing on my neck waiting patiently for me to unlock the door. I was turned on more than I even knew could be possible. I've never felt this kind of lust. Who knew that James' mere presence could make me moist? I knew that I genuinely loved him as well, but the sexual energy that came from other places sometimes came through way stronger than expected.

"Are you gonna open the door, because I can't stop thinking of ripping those fucking clothes off you. Cianna, do I distract you _**that**_ much?"

"Shut up, James. I'm good."

"Tell me to shut up, _**motherfucker**_." I looked up at him and he had the most seducing face. I couldn't handle it. He kissed me, and I felt like fucking him raw right there on the porch. I had to force myself off of him before anyone drove by and saw. I finally got the door open, and he pushed me inside. I liked it rough. I never thought sweet James could be so rough and sexy. I accidentally tripped and he fell down on top of me. I could feel his dick through his underwear. He put his rough hands on my hips and slid me on top of him.

He whispered into my ear as he nibbled down my neck, "I like it rough baby." My heart skipped a beat.

"Fuck me hard, then, babe. But let's get off the floor first. Be a gentleman."

"Really, because I think the floor is perfect for muffling your screams." I spread my legs open and let him slide between them. I leaned over him, but he stopped me and picked me up, walking up the stairs leading to my bedroom.

"Being a gentleman, I see"

James said, "I guess I can listen to you for the first time, then. But I wanna hop in the shower first, if that's okay."

I sit on my bed. I'm thinking I'm just going to wait here for him to finish. But he grabs my hand and leads me into the bathroom. My face was beet red at this point, I didn't know he meant a shower with me.

"Strip for me, Cianna. Wait, on second thought, let me undress you."

I stutter, "O-okay..." Even in the midst of this, I feel a moment of tender fondness as slide closer, touching hips with him. The quiet of the house resonated, with only the sound of our ragged, excited breath echoing in the bathroom.

He slides his hands up my waist and grabs my shirt and lifts it over my shoulders. He kisses his way down to my pants. He excitedly looks up at me with a smirk and picks me up and puts me on the counter. He unbuttons my pants and rips them off. I now only had a bra and my special red lacy thong on. I felt his eyes wander down to them, and I saw his face go red as well. He looked at me and I was smiling. He turns around and walks to the shower to turn on the hot water. The room starts to get steamy.

"Well, what can I say? I thought we were finally going to do something." He turns around again, and I say, "Let me undress you now, baby."

"I thought you would never ask. But let me take yours completely off first." He reaches for my bra straps and I lift his shirt off. All the working out has really fucking buffed him out. God, it's so sexy. He watches me lift my arms up and kisses my neck, slowly sliding my bra off, letting my boobs go free. I saw his face light up, and he reached up to massage one. I let him while I slid the rest of his pants off. His boner sprung out, and he slid my red thong off. We were now both nude, the steam from the shower filling the room with warmth. I was still on the counter, and I pulled him to me, feeling his length rub along my takes me off the counter and walks me into the shower. The water feels so good. I get shivers. As the warm water ran down my back, I notice James' hair was still in the bun. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair to take the tie out. His long curly hair falls down, suddenly going from innocence to fucking porn star. I bite my lip. He sees me bit my lip and crashed his lips into mine and he starts groping my boobs and I let out a moan. My hand immediately finds his dick, which is already rock hard. I begin to stroke him, and he picks me up and pins me against the shower wall.

"Hmph, James. Do it."

"What do you want me to do, fuck you?"

"You know what I want. Don't be a tease. Yes, please."

"Haha, you know, I don't fuck lightly."

"Good because I don't want you to. Make me come without having to touch my clit, now."

He looks at me and leans up against me and slides his huge dick into me. I moan. It was bigger than I thought. I didn't even think it would fit. As he thrusted in and out of my pussy, he exhaled completely and moaned softly. I felt like screaming, it felt so good.

"Don't hold back baby." He whispers in my ear.

"I havent even got started yet," I said, and he started to thrust into me, while I was biting his neck. He grunted, thrusting even faster. I could almost come already, and it had only been about 5 minutes.

I screamed... he felt so good. This feeling was like nothing else. I didn't want it to stop.

"Stop, I want to go to the bed, before I almost bust again."

I huff, "Alright babe, lets hurry because I don't know how long I can last before I need you inside of me again." We get out of the shower, quickly shutting the water off. Dripping wet, me and him roll onto my bed, me on top. He slides my hips towards his face, indicating that he wanted me to sit on it. As I settled down onto his face, he began to eat me out. He was good at everything apparently, kissing, fucking, and eating out. Where did he learn all this?! I went weak in the knees and almost smothered him. I turn around and we begin to 69. His dick tasted so good. I always thought this was a meme, but it was actually really nice. As I suck him off he moans very loudly. I grind against his face, letting his tongue touch every inch of me.

"I started out a virgin this morning and this is where I am now; in bed 69ing with James." I thought to myself. My thoughts got interrupted by him picking me up and setting me on top of his throbbing member. It slides in deep and I start to ride him. I didn't feel any pain anymore. I squeal with pleasure. I put my arms behind my head a cowgirl him. After a minute or two, I feel him start to buck into me. He flips me over into missionary position.

"Fuuck, Cianna. You're tight and it feels so good."

"Drill me until I can't walk or sit right. Fucking choke me, like the whore I am."

"Is that what you want, baby?

"Yes p-please."

"How bad do you want it? Show me. I'll give it to you hard."

He fucked me like I imagined he would. He slips his hand around my neck, careful not to choke too hard but just right. As he jackhammered in and out of me, I felt my climax coming. I scream loud, making him nearly scream as well. He exploded into me shortly after I climaxed. He collapsed on top me, me running my fingers through his now knotted hair, pulling it and saying, "After a short break, I wanna go again."

"Now do you," he smirks at me. He moves down and begins circling his tongue around my nipple. As we both catch our breath and he kisses me and leaves love bites all over my chest, I rub my hands up and down his muscular back and sides, enjoying his slender, hot body. Our eyes meet I gaze into his gorgeous brown eyes. I feel the special connection that we just formed.

"Are you ready for round 2, fucker?"

"Haha, as ready as I'll ever be."

I gasp as he forces me over onto my stomach, grabs my hips, and yanks me towards him. I felt him lean over onto my back, and he grabbed a handful of my tangled wet hair.

"I forgot to say, you can't pull my hair unless I can pull yours."

"Not that I'm complaining."

I could feel his dick poking my ass. He guided it to my entrance, leaving only the tip in. I awaited him to finally go in, but he wouldn't. I looked back at him, and he was staring at me, smiling.

"I want to watch you as I put it in." And then he slowly entered me.

He looks into my eyes and he slides his huge cock into me. I grip the sheets, pulling them off the corners of the mattress. In this position, everything felt so much different, a lot better. He thrusts his cock so much deeper into me. His hands are on my hips. I feel him let go and smack my ass hard. I yelp in pleasure. Soon after thrusting hard, and me screaming into the pillows, he moans loudly and comes inside of me. He lets go, and crawls up to kiss me with extra roughness.

"Thank you, babe. I needed this," He says, and pulls me under the fluffy comforter to his warm chest. He falls asleep fast. I lay there on his chest and think about this entire night. He's everything I've always wanted. In more ways than one. I whisper on his chest, "I love you."

I wake up, the warm sun in my eyes and now I'm back to where I started. But this time, I wake up definitely not a virgin. I must have been thinking about the previous night for a long time because James was starting to finally wake up. His hand trailed over his chest, to my face. He brushes over my lips, caressing my chin, his eyes still closed. I scoot up and let him know that I'm awake.

"Hey, babe, its like 9 am."

"Good morning, beautiful," he softly says to me.

"Such a handsome man is right beside me and I can't be happier…" I kiss him on the lips, and remove the covers from us both. "Come on, wanna make some breakfast? I have your favorite.

"You mean you, because you're my favorite thing to eat." He chuckles.

I smile and say, "No, you can eat eggs and bacon."

"Well, damn, beautiful." James throws me his big t shirt as he slides on his boxers. We walk down the long staircase. "You better let me make it, fucker," he jokes as we finally reach the kitchen. I realize that I could barely walk.

"I guess I have to let you, then… _fucker._ Haha." He winks at me making me blush.

I stood back as he whisked the eggs in the bowl. His hair was still down, and it was perfectly beautiful. I couldn't resist touching him. I come up behind him and hug him. I rub my hand down and grab a handful of his junk. He screamed in his regular James voice, "WHOOAA." I got scared but he laughed and said, "Hahaha daaayum, Cianna, sorry, I didn't know where that shit was gonna go!"

"Haha, whatever, James. Lets just make breakfast, okay?" As we work together, we do little dances and spin around the kitchen like an old fashioned couple, I love when he grabs my hips and spins me around. not caring that we were still practically naked. He smiles his sweet smile that was all too familiar to me, and I can't help but fall more in love with him. As we sit down to eat breakfast I hug him and say "I love you James"

"I love you, too." We stop and then hold each other, just standing in the middle of the kitchen. It must have been a long time because soon I look at the stove and the bacon was burning. "FUCK JAMES THE BACON."

He screams, "NOOOOOO!" He saved the bacon, but I couldn't save the laughter and I fell on the floor, weak as fuck. This is my happy place. I'm exactly where I want to be.

"James, I know this is probably crazy to ask… but you won't leave me, will you ?"

I look up and see him looking at me like I was dumb. "No, I wouldn't leave you for anything." I fell even more in love. Even before last night. But I didn't want to say anything. But it's obvious now, isn't it?"

I smile. "Yeah. It is."


End file.
